Strider Hiryu
Strider Hiryu is the main protagonist of the Strider series. He appeared in the 28th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu, where he fought against Ryu Hayabusa from the Ninja Gaiden series. History Hiryu was orphaned at a very young age. He was put through the intense Strider program, a training school for high-tech ninja mercenaries. He far exceeded his teachers´ expectations, and soon became the youngest student in the organization´s history to reach the highest rank of Special A-Class Strider. After reaching this remarkable rank, Hiryu was sent on a mission to kill a rogue Strider, who just so happened to be his own sister. He retired after his sister's death but was called back into action to destroy threats to humanity. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Height: 179 cm / 5'10" *Weight: 85 kg / 187 Ibs *Age: 2,021 years *Rank: Special-A Class Strider *Occupation: Retired *Superhuman senses *Hobbies: Peace, seclusion, boring stuff Falchion Light Sword Cypher *Extendable through plasma charging *Boost wave projectiles *Plasma arrows *Deflects projectiles *Shape-shifting properties *Can destroy projectiles *Incinerates opponents Gear "Tricks" Tools *Climb Sickle *Medical Trick *Varja *Boots **Attack, Aqua, & Magnet *Jump Trick **Increases jumping height Weaponry *Kunai *Fire Trick **Launches a fireball *Ground Trick **Creates a small quake *Spark Trick **Launches a ball of electric energy **Spark Ball: Sends it along the ground Options Option A *Satellite drone "Bot" *Laser guns *Can power machinery Option B *Robotic panther *Fiercely loyal Option C *Robotic hawk *Bladed wings'','' *Can drop grenades Feats *Avoided shadowtag bullets *Has slain armies & dinosaurs *Is over 2,000 years old *Destroyed a moon-sized space station *Slices people with bare hands *Defeated Matic, Faceas Clay, Striders & Grandmaster Meio DBX Stider Hiryu appeared in Season 2 of DBX, where he fought against Zero from the Mega Man X series and lost. Gallery Strider_Hiryu.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Pxz2_hiryu_sprite.png|Sprite used in DBX StrHD_cypher_art.png|Cypher OptionA.jpg|Option A OptionB.jpg|Option B OptionC.jpg|Option C StrHD_climbsickle_artwork.png|The Climb Sickle Ragnarok.gif|Ragnarok Legion.gif|Legion Trivia *Strider Hiryu is the ninth Capcom character to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka and M. Bison, and with the next 16 being Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. **He is the fourth Capcom character to win, after Akuma, Zangief and Blanka, and with the next five being Dante, Zero, Leon S. Kennedy, Ryu and MegaMan.EXE. *Strider Hiryu is the first winner to lose against another one in DBX, with the next five being Master Chief, Lucario, Batman, Amy Rose and Venom. References * Strider Hiryu on Wikipedia * Strider Hiryu on Striderpedia * Strider Hiryu on Capcom Database Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Human Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:DBX Combatants Category:Arrow Users Category:Metal Users Category:DBX Loser Category:Old Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Bomb Users